powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brick (1998 TV series)
and ) Supervillain |affiliation = The Rowdyruff Boys (leader) |nickname = The Master Masher King of Crushing Duke of Destruction Reigning world Champeen |alias = Brick the Bludgeoner |birth = The Rowdyruff Boys |death = The Rowdyruff Boys |resurrection = The Boys Are Back in Town |species = Chemical X offspring of snips, snails, and a puppy dog’s tail |gender = Male |hair = Orange |eyes = Red |era = 1998 series |debut = "The Rowdyruff Boys" |final = "Custody Battle" |voice = Rob Paulsen Alberto Ghisi (Hard Brick from PPGZ) |creator = Craig McCracken |hideg = g |quote = "We don't care which one of you is more eviler, or more stupider, or whateverer! There's only one evil thing we care about, and that's destroying the Powerpuff Girls!" }}Brick is the male equivalent and the evil counterpart of Blossom. He is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and was originally created by Mojo Jojo. After being killed by the Powerpuff Girls' kiss of death, he was revived by HIM and was given a cootie shot to prevent the same mistake to be repeated. Opposed to Blossom's feminine color pink, Brick's color is a masculine fire engine red. His key element is "Puppy Dog's Tail." Biography Created along with his brothers by Mojo in a jail cell, he is the first to speak and hits Mojo for hugging them. They are quickly persuaded into fighting the Powerpuff Girls and help Mojo break out of prison. Upon tracking down the Powerpuffs, they introduce themselves by saying "We're the Rowdyruff Boys and we wanna fight!" before punching the girls. Brick is caught off guard by Buttercup who pins him against a dumpster. Boomer and Butch knock her off and proceed to gang up on her. Expressing his disbelief that the girls didn't cry, he and the boys attack their counterparts. They're shown to be mostly even but when the girls gain the upper hand, Brick gets annoyed. He orders a "Ballistic Barrage," one of the Rowdyruff Boys' team abilities; a disorientating series of jumps before a group pummeling. Knocked down by the Powerpuff's own group attack, they launch a full-on charge; swinging Blossom around by her hair, smashing a car and even flying under a woman's skirt. In this fight, he is the only one seen using laser-vision, though Boomer possibly uses it off screen. They "play dirty" by throwing vehicles full of innocent civilians at the girls and then hitting them when they're distracted. Brick watches happily while Boomer and Butch argue over who "got" the girls the best. Drawn out of Townsville to protect the people, Brick orders them to "kick in the afterburners" to overtake the girls, the "smoke" leaving them blinded allows the boys to charge up and dive bomb them, smashing them into the ground with such a strong force they cause an explosion. The girls are left battered and broken in the wake. The boys fly off to celebrate with Mojo. Seen again plotting world domination over juice, they're shocked to see the Powerpuffs heading straight for them. Expecting another fight the boys are horrified to find the girls looking feminine and flirting with them. Managing to land a kiss on their cheeks, Brick and his brothers are so disgusted they start screaming and glowing their signature colors. They finally explode back down into their base elements, defeated and gone for good...or maybe not. Their second debut in "The Boys are Back in Town" shows off their new appearances and more individualized personalities. Brick is finally shown to be the argumentative and short-tempered leader, hitting and yelling at his brothers for messing up. When they begin fighting, Brick negates Blossom's laser-beam with one of his own, in a distinctly lighter, neon shade of red. While initially not taken seriously, the girls accidentally make them stronger by continuously kissing them on the cheek trying to blow them up, like last time. This only makes the boys stronger, thanks to HIM's cootie shot and the girls are quickly overpowered. Brick focuses his attacks on Blossom, beating her up before finally pinning her down and threatening to spit on her. He is defeated by Blossom pulling his pants down, which causes so much embarrassment that he loses power and shrinks. Finally, less than an inch tall, his brothers are reduced to tears. He angrily tells them to cut it out before breaking down himself. In the episode "Boy Toys", the Rowdyruffs are having some trouble with the Powerpuff Girls. They impress Princess with their powers, but Brick is quick to brush her off when she asks to join them. Later on, they are destroying a burger joint and are about to move on to video games when the girls arrive in powerful vehicles. Impressed, the boys steal the crafts and entertain themselves by attacking and destroying the other vehicles instead of the Powerpuff Girls, reducing each other to paralyzing laughter. The Rowdyruff Boys make another appearance in the episode "The City of Clipsville," in which Brick and his brothers appear in a "flashback" of the Powerpuffs in the time when they become the Powerpuff Teens. The boys seem more like typical high-school bad boys. They show romantic interest in their PPG counterparts and arrange a date. (This was an obvious response to the fan letters of a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff pairing). In the episode "Bubble Boy" Brick sends Boomer to get sweets only for him to be captured by the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer and while the boys are fooled, Bubbles doesn't make a very good Rowdyruff. Brick notices on several occasions something isn't right, especially after Bubbles freaks out over a cockroach, something Boomer would never do. "Custody Battle" is a Rowdyruff Boys-centric episode, where the boys make their final appearance on the show. Mojo finally discovers they have been reborn only to be laughed away after claiming to be their father. HIM appears and while the boys seem more than happy with their new "parent" a fight soon breaks out over who is more suited to be their father. HIM and Mojo continually try to impress them with evil deeds (usually against the unfortunate Mayor) and inventions, but things finally go too far when HIM sends the Earth hurtling towards the sun. Another childish shouting match breaks out and the boys have had enough. They tell their "parents" to be quiet and Brick openly declares that the only evil they care about is the destruction of the Powerpuff Girls, then they fly away leaving a proud HIM and Mojo behind. This is the final episode to feature the Rowdyruff Boys and the only to not show the Powerpuff Girls on screen, acknowledged with the final pose being the boys backed by a skull and crossbones backdrop and the ending line; "The day is doomed, thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys". Appearance Brick is Blossom's male counterpart, but while he shares her red hair, pink is a traditionally feminine color, so his own color is a more masculine fire engine red, meaning his eye color and shirt are also red. He wears the same shirt with a black stripe, black pants, and black converse as his brothers. He is the same height and shares the same body shape as them. In his first appearance, his hair is short and hidden under his cap with only triangular bangs similar to Blossom's. After his reincarnation, Brick's bangs are hidden under his hat, and he has long jagged hair. Personality In Brick’s first appearance he was more of an evil leader and had respect for his brothers as he never hit on Boomer, unlike his reincarnated self. In his first appearance, he also commands how the boys would attack the Powerpuff Girls he was also like his brothers confirmed as a team. After his reincarnation, he becomes cruel, tough, devious, greedy, sinister, menacing, and gross. Like his brothers, he finds sadistic pleasure in beating and taunting those around him. In his initial appearance, his personality was closer to both of his brothers; proud, confident in his abilities and has a lust for evil. It is after his reincarnation by HIM that he begins showing a more argumentative, rude, unfriendly, mean, disrepectful and arrogant side. Like Blossom, Brick is the team leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, but true to form, he is much more powerful, violent, dangerous, ruthless, controlling, murderous and destructive. Blossom is logical and organized while Brick is short-tempered and reckless. He is overbearing, bossy, and vain; he never asks for input and is the final word on any action. Verbally and physically abusive, he is constantly yelling at his brothers for getting distracted or saying something stupid. Despite all this, in Issue 10 of the IDW Comic, Brick was willing to work alongside the girls and the Iron Viking against the Klin Ton without much convincing. Brick seems to be dumb, because in Bubble Boy he is seen thinking dumb is spelled "d-u-m" (along with Butch) though, Brick is smart, and he hides it to be cool, however he is smart enough to recognize both Mojo and HIM's own ignorance. Quotes * "Hey, what's wrong with you girls? You're supposed to start crying '' when we hit you!" -''The Rowdyruff Boys * "Word. Now let's finish those sissies!" -''The Rowdyruff Boys'' * "We know you're our brother, we're not as stupid as you!" -''Bubble Boy'' * "We're the Rowdyruff Boys, and we wanna fight!" -''The Rowdyruff Boys'' * "Why don't you guys pick on somebody your own size?" -''The Rowdyruff Boys'' * "Yeah? Well, you can't stop a good thing, babe." -''The Boys are Back in Town'' * (To Boomer) "Pay attention!" -''The Boys are Back in Town'' * "Hands off! Who do you think you are anyways, Pops!?" -''The Rowdyruff Boys'' * "You girls just got lucky last time. This time there's no way you're gonna beat my boys! -''The Boys are Back in Town'' * "Well then, I guess we'll just have to serve it up." -''The Rowdyruff Boys'' * "We're the Rowdyruff Boys, toots!" -''Boy Toys'' * "Which reminds me, I-DI-OTS! We forgot to kick some Powerpuff butts!" -''Boy Toys'' * "And dum-buh? Geez, Boomer, if you're gonna do graffiti, at least spell the words right!" -''Bubble Boy'' * "Don't you love cock-a-roaches?" -''Bubble Boy'' * "Sheesh, talk about dumb-buh!" -''Bubble Boy'' * (To Princess) "Hello?! We're the Rowdyruff BOYS, and you are a lame sissy baby GIRL! Besides, anything a stupid girl can do, boys can do better! Watch!" -''Boy Toys'' * "WAIT! First, let's start with that stupid Mayor!" -''Custody Battle'' * "Man, beating up people for fun is really fun." -''Bubble Boy'' * "(in unison, with his brothers) SHUT UP!!! (solo) We don't care which one of you is more eviler, or more stupider, or whateverer! There's only one evil thing we care about, and that's destroying the Powerpuff Girls! (together) Yeah! (solo) Let's go!" -''Custody Battle'' * "SILENCE! You stupid wimpy lame-o girls talk too much!" -''The Boys Are Back In Town'' * "What the-!" -''The Rowdyruff Boys (episode),'' during which the boys fall victim to the girls' flirts Episode Appearances *The Rowdyruff Boys *Bought and Scold (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Divide and Conquer (Pictured) *The Boys Are Back in Town *Boy Toys *The City of Clipsville (As a Teenager) *Bubble Boy *Live and Let Dynamo (Cameo) *Custody Battle Trivia * He is the first one to speak out of the other Rowdyruff Boys, similar to how Blossom is the first to speak of the Powerpuff Girls. * He is the only member of the Rowdyruff Boys who's rear has been exposed. * Brick has never been seen without his red hat, even though the anime Brick did take off his cap when he and his brothers stole the Powerpuff Girls Z's uniforms. * The first Powerpuff he was hit by was Buttercup. * In all of his appearances all of his hair has only been seen in one episode in Powerpuff Girls Z. * In his first two appearances, he would call out attacks but after The Boys are Back in Town, he and his brothers would just fight head-on. * Brick appears to be the most intelligent out of the trio. * He told off both of his fathers, Mojo and Him, in his last appearance. * In most of his appearances he is shown hitting Boomer (in The Boys are Back in Town he smacks him in the face, in Bubble Boy he throws a soda can at him, and in Custody Battle he hits Boomer when he says something). * Brick and Butch seem to have a decent relationship with each other, as Brick has never been in a fight with Butch. This could be, however, because Butch only agrees with Brick and loves to do the same things his brother does. * Even though he and Butch constantly pick on Boomer, they've been shown to at least care about him. * In most group photos he is almost always in the middle. * He does the most talking out of all of the Rowdyruff Boys. * He refers to the Powerpuff Girls as "babe" in The Boys Are Back in Town. * It's unclear how smart Brick really is compared to Blossom. He's either smarter than he lets on but hides it to be cool, or he excels in street smarts more so than book smarts. * He has demonstrated a clear understanding of street tactics and gang warfare such as coordinated attacks, playing dirty, and setting up traps. * He manages to stay on task the most while attacking the girls. * In Bubble Boy, he clearly had suspected that Bubbles was Boomer. One could speculate that he allowed Bubbles to lead him and Butch to her house to see if she really was Boomer. * He also displays moments of stupidity, such as thinking dumb is spelled "dum" in Bubble Boy, hijacking Princess' jet to shoot at his brothers for fun, laughing at Butch after he bit his tongue as a result of Buttercup punching him, which allowed the girls to find a way to beat him and his brothers in The Boys Are Back in Town. * Though it is not clear if this is a unique ability to him, Brick is the only one shown using laser-beams. In The Boys Are Back In Town, his is a notably lighter shade of red compared to the girls. This implies that it is maybe more powerful than his brothers' laser-beams, assuming they have that ability. * His color may have inspired his name, as bricks are commonly depicted as red, or he may be the color "brick red". * In the Latin, American, and Spanish versions of The Powerpuff Girls, Brick's was voiced by Marina Huerta in the Season 5 and Season 6 episodes, the Spanish dub actress for Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. Gallery Click here to visit Brick's gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Children Leaders Category:Supervillains Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Male Characters Category:Redheads Category:Villian Leaders Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:Male Villains